


Pidge is a (Kinky) Girl

by Saasan



Series: Pidge is a Girl and Lance is a Dork [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, does consent count in a dream?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: While at a diplomatic banquet, Pidge and Lance are given a dessert called "Dream Jelly"--a great honor--which results in a very pleasant night.  Shameless smut and silly commentary ensue.





	Pidge is a (Kinky) Girl

**Author's Note:**

> …..I am so, so sorry for my Sins. Goodbye, innocence. It was fun while it lasted.

Lance was excited about the current mission to the planet Frovlia. Like so many lately, it was diplomatic, but this time it was just Pidge and him—practically a vacation! He could hardly wait for the banquet to be over so they could retire to their room for the evening. The suite the Frovlians had provided was luxurious and the bed was _enormous_. Plenty of room for plenty of fun. Unfortunately, the banquet was taking _forever_. He loved his grub as much as the next guy, but 16 courses was just plain crazy. At least the portions were small.

At last, the head senator clapped his hands and the final dish was brought out. Happy murmurs swept through the room and there was an eager round of applause. Lance wondered if that was a typical custom for Frovlians to applaud for dessert, but he could understand the feeling. The dish was a small molded jelly the color of a soft blue morning sky and was covered in a tiny coating of maroon powder. It tasted exactly like heaven.

Noises of approval and appreciation rose from all around the table and the jelly was gone almost as quickly as it had been served. The head senator rose and bowed to his guests who rose and bowed back in turn and with that, it seemed the banquet was finished. The crowd contentedly dispersed at a meandering pace, the aliens greeting each other with pleasant wishes and winks when they said “Sleep well”. It was a bit curious.

Lance was about to comment to Pidge on it when the head senator approached. He was smiling and looked almost bashful but certainly very pleased.

“Good evening, Paladins. I hope you enjoyed the menu. We were most happy to provide you with Dream Jelly. Have you had it before?”

Pidge bowed slightly in greeting as was custom. “Good evening, Senator. We had not had the pleasure before, but that was certainly a most pleasant dish,” she said graciously.

Lance couldn't help grinning at her. Pidge was ordinarily a bit rough and tumble, but she'd picked up a lot from Allura. She made a better impression than he did, that's for sure.

The Senator smiled a bit wider and his eyes gleamed. “Have you not? I trust you shall find its after-effects to your liking.”

At that Pidge tilted her head, curious. “Shall we?”

The Senator bowed again. “Sleep well, most gracious Paladins.”

Lance and Pidged bowed in response and shared a puzzled look as the senator left them. Once back in their room, Pidge picked up her tablet and did a little research. There might be cultural significance they were missing.

While Pidge researched Lance went to shower. He surprised himself by yawning three times while shampooing and another five times while rinsing. Maybe fun times on the giant bed could wait until tomorrow. He hadn't realized just how exhausted he was, but too much food after too long a day will do you in every time. Opting on only the most basic skincare ritual, Lance soon joined Pidge on the bed.

“Find out anything?” he asked through a yawn.

Pidge looked up at him, bemused. “Yeah. It's a sex drug, and apparently it's a huge honor to be given any.”

Lance sat up straight. “Sex drug???”

She laughed. “Sorta. It gives you... _nice_ dreams, hence the name Dream Jelly. I think it’s actually called something less weird in Frovlian, but you get the idea.”

“Quiznak. Is that why I'm so sleepy?”

“Yup,” Pidge laughed and yawned. “Same here.” She slid the tablet on the nightstand, stripped down, and joined him under the covers.

“No pajamas?” Lance grinned, arching an eyebrow.

“Too tired,” Pidge said through a yawn. She snuggled up against him and he kissed her hair. “Good night, silly boy. Sleep well.”

"You too, baby. See you in a few minutes,” he teased. And with that, Lance fell asleep.

 

~*~*~

 

 

Pidge was wearing a black dress. _The_ black dress.

(Of course she was).

She'd been sitting on the edge of the giant bed, waiting for someone. She glanced up at him as he approached and pouted at him.

“You're not supposed to be here right now,” she said coyly, a smirk in her eye. “It's girls only.”

“How can that be, baby? It's just you and me,” Lance grinned, starting to straddle her. He heard a throat clearing behind.

“Ahem. That's not quite true, Mr. Lance. Miss Holt and I are about to practice some Paladin bonding exercises.” It was Allura. She was wearing what Lance could only categorize as a sexy librarian outfit, complete with stilettos and a high-slit pencil skirt so tight it threatened to tear with each sultry movement of her hips. He swallowed hard.

“Oh yeah?” he squeaked. “What kind of exercises?” He glanced between the two women, watching their smiles grow wider.

Allura practically glided to Pidge and sat down next to her. She reached out to caress the younger woman's cheek. “What do you think, Miss Holt? Should we let him watch? He might learn something.” She turned back to him with a wicked grin. “If he can be quiet.”

Pidge looked him over slowly, considering him with a teasing smile. “If he promises to sit quietly over there and not touch anything, then he can stay,” she said. She pointed to a chair and he immediately sat down. “Will you do that, baby? Can you stay quiet? Do you promise not to touch _anything_?” Lance swallowed hard and nodded his head vigorously. Pidge laughed softly and turned back to Allura.

“Ready to get started, Miss Holt?” Allura murmured, running her pink tongue over a soft lip.

“Yes Princess,” Pidge said shyly. “I'm ready.”

“Hmm,” Allura said as she continued stroking Pidge's cheek. “Let's start with some trust building. Do you trust me to kiss you nicely?”

Pidge blushed a little and nodded. Allura smiled and leaned in, briefly pressing her lips against Pidge's. She pulled back with a smile.

Pidge pouted and shook her head. “Allura, that wasn't nice at all. _This_ is how you kiss nicely,” she said and wrapped a hand around the back of the Princess’s neck, pulling her close and kissing up into her mouth, licking in playfully. Allura purred her approval and ran her hands through Pidge's hair.

Lance bit his lip to keep back a moan. The girls seemed to have noticed anyway and glanced at him, giggling.

“He's being good so far. Did you have trouble training him, Miss Holt?” Allura asked, turning back to Pidge, her hands still running lightly through her hair.

Pidge laughed. “He can be a good boy when he knows he'll get a treat later.”

“Mmm. Well I hope he's _very good_ , then. I bet he likes treats.”

Lance practically whined and had to grip sharp indents into his legs to stay still. Pidge chuckled at him and then reached up to let Allura's hair down from the tight bun she'd pulled it in.

“Princess, you must be feeling so confined in these clothes,” she said as Allura's hair tumbled down her shoulders in glorious silver waves. “Do you trust me to take them off?”

“Why, thank you Miss Holt! How thoughtful. You make such good use of your fingers—so deft and gentle,” Allura praised as Pidge nimbly undid the buttons on Allura's blouse with an ease and speed that made Lance's dick twitch. He knew a thing or two about Pidge's talented fingers. He watched in appreciation as Pidge smoothly freed Allura from her shirt and tossed it lightly to the floor, joined quickly by the tight skirt.

Pidge ran her hands over Allura's sides. “You must feel so much better now. I can feel your muscles loosening,” she said. Her eyes gleamed brighter as they roamed over Allura's dark lustrous skin. She was clad in a soft pink matching set of bra and panties with thigh-high stockings attached to a lace garter belt. “You chose such cute things to wear. You'll have to dress me sometime.”

“But for now I should be undressing you, don't you think?” Allura teased with a musical laugh.

(From his perch on his chair, Lance eagerly nodded his agreement.)

Allura slid the now beloved black dress over and off Pidge's creamy shoulders and let it fall to the ground with a chuckle. “Oh, Pidge! You're quite bold, wearing nothing under your dress.”

Lance sucked in his breath at the sight of Pidge's lovely, naked form, skin a perfect cream with soft pink in all the right places. He shifted on his chair and clenched his nails into his thighs. Pidge giggled at Allura's comment and insisted that Allura be naked too—it was only fair, and Lance wasn't sure he'd ever approved of anything more in this life. Pidge winked at him before unhooking Allura's bra and tossing it away in one swift movement.  

Allura laughed lightly. “You're very skilled at that, Miss Holt. Perhaps you could help me with my other garments as well?” And Pidge did, her slender hands easily removing the last of Allura's clothes. “There now, don't you feel like we're getting closer?”

Lance's throat betrayed him and he made a small groaning noise. The girls turned and laughed at him. “When did you take off your clothes, baby? Didn't you promise not to touch anything?” Lance glanced down, surprised to find himself naked. He quickly looked back to Pidge with pleading eyes and she giggled. “He's been very good so far. I suppose he can stay if promises not to touch _any_ thing else,” she said, looking meaningfully at his cock, erecting and practically throbbing with the need to be touched.

Allura pulled Pidge back to her. “You are so mean to him, but you'll be nice to me, won't you?” She ran her fingers lightly along the gentle curve of the smaller Paladin's hip.

“Yes Princess,” Pidge said mischievously. “Show me what's nice.”

Allura gently pushed Pidge down and began to pepper her neck with kisses, one hand cupped behind her head and the other wandering tantalizing across her thigh. Pidge panted happily. Allura hummed approval and kissed lower, capturing a pink nipple, licking teasingly before taking it in her mouth in earnest. Pidge arched her back and moaned. Lance nearly lost himself. “Don't touch, baby,” Pidge whispered through parted lips, a grin in every word.

“But _I_ may touch, isn't that right Miss Holt?” Allura said, running long fingers between her legs.

“Yes,” Pidge breathed. “Please.”

Lance bit his lip so hard he drew blood. The sharp, metallic taste and the quick burst of pain did nothing to slake his lust and when Allura moved her fingers in a deep rhythm and Pidge arched her back, he shuddered and gasped. Both women turned to look at him. He ducked his head apologetically.

“Princess, he's been very good, don't you think?”

“ _Very_ good,” she agreed.

“Shall we give him just a little treat?” Pidge smirked. She slid off the bed and slowly stalked toward him followed closely by Allura. She spread his legs and the two women settle between them. She reached out and touched his cock with the briefest, lightest motion of her fingers. He shivered.

“Oh Pidge, we can give him more than that, can't we? A nicer treat. He's been so well-behaved,” Allura said, wrapping one arm behind his waist.

“Yes, I think so,” Pidge agreed with a murmur. She leaned forward and pressed warm lips to his tip. He moaned. “Shh, baby,” she whispered. “You only get to be loud for just me.” She licked from tip to base and her tongue was joined by Allura's. They danced their lips along his length, tongues twisting over him and into their mouths and dragging silent gasps from him, relentlessly teasing until—

Lance woke up, sweat-soaked and embarrassingly sticky in certain places. He chuckled as he came back to himself. A fun dream. A ridiculous and absolutely impossible dream, but certainly fun. He glanced at Pidge, still asleep, a gentle and serene smile on her face. Perfect girl. He kissed her cheek and slid out of bed to clean himself off.

 

 

~*~*~

           

           

Pidge smiled fondly at the face in her lap. “You're doing so good for me, baby,” she promised. Lance opened his eyes to peer up at her with something like a wince. “How're you doing?”

“Feels weird,” he mumbled.

“Let me know if it hurts,” said Shiro kindly. “I think you’re just about ready for a second finger, but that’s up to you.”

“What’s it feel like?” Pidge asked curiously.

 “Like I have a finger up my ass,” Lance said, making Pidge laugh. She patted his cheek.

“You’re such a sweetie for agreeing to this, but if you need to, you let me know the second you want to stop,” she said.

“How again did you talk me into this?” he said with an exasperated but loving grin.

“Having overheard these two lovebirds and their passionate…sounds, it occurred to me that while you are able to reach both of my spots—clitoris and ‘G’—I am not really equipped to help you reach your prostate, and Shiro here is incapable of turning down anyone who politely asks him for _anything_.”

“You’re lucky he agreed to top, too, because that’s usually reserved for—” Keith started.

“Don’t need to know,” Lance said hurriedly.

Shiro chuckled. “I’m always happiest when my partner is happy.” He smiled fondly at Keith who blushed a little and turned away, mumbling something unintelligible.

“Adding another one now, okay?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded. He scrunched up his eyes at the intrusion and Pidge made a comforting sound. She rubbed soothing circles into his shoulder.

“You’re doing amazing, baby.”

He cracked open one eye. “Is this really doing it for you?”

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “More than I am willing to admit,” she said and he rolled his eyes. She laughed and tweaked his nose, making him snort at her.

“How are you two so gross?” Keith asked. “I thought Shiro and I were the touchy couple, but seriously? Ridiculous.”

 Pidge stuck her tongue out at him and Shiro smiled.

“I’m happy to be gross with you, too, honey. Anytime.” Keith blushed again. “How are you doing, Lance?” he said with sudden concern at a sound the Blue Paladin made.

“It’s all good,” he said with a thumbs up, face rolled to bury into Pidge’s thigh.

Shiro relaxed. “Feeling better then?” Lance nodded. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. I’m just happy to help. I’ll go a little deeper now.”

“Deeper?” Lance said with slight worry. “Were you not going deep befo—ohhh,” he interrupted himself with a gasp and buried his face further.

Keith snickered and Shiro shot him a look. “That’s your prostate,” he informed Lance.

“Figured,” Lance mumbled. He tightened his grip on Pidge’s hand. He began to harden. Shiro looked pleased, but hesitant, and glanced to Pidge to see if he should stroke it or not. She smiled but shook her head.

“Lance, hon? Do you want me to touch you?” she asked.

“I’ll do it,” Keith said, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. He shrugged. “I know Shiro’s rhythm.” There was a slight blush on his cheeks, Pidge noted, and a bulge in his pants. She turned so he couldn’t see her smirk. That’s _right_ her man was hot.

Lance paused, but then shrugged. “Sure, dude. Have at.” Keith came over to the bed (the same impressively large bed that Pidge and Lance were currently dreaming on). He sat next to Shiro—who gave him a quick kiss—and then wrapped a hand around Lance’s erection. “Shit,” Lance muttered. Keith grinned and began to pump. Lance groaned, biting his lip, and Keith looked _very_ satisfied.

“Don’t go too rough on him, Keith,” Shiro warned. “He’s already clenching back here and I’ve got more fingers to add.”

“How many are you going to add?!” Lance said, popping his eyes open.

“Four total,” said Shiro apologetically. “My girth is…more than three.”

Lance nodded solemnly. “Alright then. In for a penny, in for a pound I guess.” His breath hitched and he winced, but with what looked like more pleasure than pain. Pidge gently positioned his face to look up at her.

“You remember your word?” He nodded. “You want to use it?” He shook his head. “And you _promise_ you’ll use it if you want to and not try to power through just because you think that’s what I want?” she asked seriously. He looked at her with exasperation and nodded again. She kissed him on the forehead. “Thanks, baby,” she murmured.

Shiro chuckled. “Hold off on the sweet talk for a little bit. He clenches every time you use a pet name.”

Lance flushed bright red. Keith snickered. Pidge smiled to herself and patted Lance’s hand.

“Putting in the third finger,” Shiro said quietly and gently slid in the next digit. Lance gasped and bucked slightly, but Keith placed a hand to hold down his hips and Lance whined.

 _Shit, that’s hot_ , Pidge thought to herself, feeling her pupils widen. Her eyes wandered appreciatively over her boyfriend’s heaving chest and twitching hips, watching him slowly calm to the third finger and Shiro’s gentle movements. She noted Shiro had started to breathe harder as well.

“Fourth finger,” he said, slightly breathless and eyes widening. At that Lance moaned in earnest.

“Doing alright?” Pidge asked, noting that Lance’s grip on her hand had tightened.

“Very, very full,” Lance said.

Keith snickered. “You’ll be fuller in a minute, believe me.” Lance’s eyes popped open for a moment to glare at Keith, who shrugged in response. He leaned over to kiss Shiro who met his lips with a grateful moan, prompting Keith to drop Lance’s dick in favor of Shiro’s. Lance whined a little at the loss and Keith chuckled. “I’ll get back to you soon,” he said. “Just making sure Shiro is ready to go.”

“I’m ready,” Shiro gasped. He trembled when he spoke again. “Lance? Is it alright?” Lance nodded and Shiro lined himself up, hitching Lance’s hips a little higher. He carefully removed his fingers (to a grunt from Lance) and then eased himself in. Lance gasped. “That’s the head. Can I put in more?” Shiro’s white lock of hair was sticking to his forehead, face glistening with sweat.

“Relax, baby,” Pidge murmured. “Can you do that for me? Can you let Shiro in?”

Lance swallowed and nodded and Shiro slid slowly forward, sighing in relief and pleasure. “You feel very good, Lance, and you’re taking me very well.” He leaned forward, panting for a moment as he waited for Lance to adjust.

“Shit,” Keith muttered. “Look at him spread for you. Nice flexibility, Lance.” He gave the Paladin an appreciate pat on the hip.

“You can move now, Shiro. Slowly,” Lance added hastily.

He was lying with his head and chest cradled in Pidge’s lap and his ass carefully propped up on Shiro’s thighs, held steady by strong hands. As the larger Paladin began to move, Pidge noticed with a flustered shock that there was a subtle bulge on Lance’s abdomen, moving in time with Shiro’s slow thrusts. She gave Lance’s hand a tighter squeeze, thoroughly impressed he could handle that, and based on the quiet but deep moans falling from her boyfriend’s lips, he was handling it _very_ well. “Amazing,” she murmured.

Keith seemed to agree, because at some point he had ditched his clothes and was now watching with blown pupils, pumping his own cock. “Can I…,” he faltered. “Can I get on you?” he asked hesitantly.

Shiro stopped moving and everyone looked at Keith in surprise. He blushed hard. Lance in particular seemed shocked, his mouth hanging open. After gulping a few times, Lance said, “Up to Pidge. This is all for her.”

Pidge flicked Lance’s forehead. “The point is for me to watch you have fun, the kind of fun I can’t give you, and for you to enjoy yourself. The choice is yours.”

Lance searched Keith’s face, making sure he was serious, and then looked at Shiro. “Can you handle the weight?” he asked. Shiro nodded. Lance turned back to Keith. “You any good?”

Keith snorted. “Kid, I will ride you into the ground,” he said, swinging a leg over Lance, steadying himself with his hands on Shiro’s shoulders. He tucked a hand under himself to grab Lance’s cock, lined himself up, and sank onto him in one smooth motion. Lance nearly bite through his lip.

Working in tandem with Shiro’s thrusts, Keith relentlessly took Lance deeper and deeper, crying his pleasure and biting kisses into Shiro’s lips and shoulders. Shiro in turn thrust eagerly up, gripping Lance’s hips so tightly that bruises began to blossom. Lance clutched a sheet with one hand, knuckles white, and wove his fingers in a crushing grip through Pidge’s. The sight of his face, contorted in breathless and overwhelming pleasure, was by far the most arousing thing Pidge had ever seen. This had been a good idea.

Lance’s first orgasm hit early. He gasped and moaned his way through it, clawing at the sheet and turning to press his face into Pidge’s thigh. She soothed him with kisses on his temple and forehead until he stopped trembling, pleasure again mounting as Shiro and Keith kept their rhythm.

“You got another in you?” Keith almost taunted over his shoulder, looking smugly down at Lance’s winded face.

“That’s up to you,” Lance shot back, a faint smirk on his lips.

Keith chuckled and slammed his hips down, forcing a broken whimper from Lance. Keith pulled Shiro closer to lock onto his mouth, greedily accepting the moans he brought out of him. Shiro hitched his hips and pressed down hard into Lance, making the bronze man writhe.

“Please, Shiro,” he begged. “Again.”

Shiro groaned and began to thrust in earnest, pulling back far and slamming deep. Lance dissolved beneath him with breathless cry, and still he kept going. “Shit, so tight,” he cursed under his breath. “You’d love him, Keith.”

The Red Paladin tried to chuckle, but only managed to pant harder. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, determined to last one more round. “He’s long,” he gasped. “ _You’d_ love him.”

“Pidge,” Lance cried hoarsely. “It’s so much.”

Pidge immediately leaned down to nuzzle him and smooth his hair. “I know, baby. I can see it. You’re doing so well, baby. So well. Watching you makes me feel so good.”

Lance panted against her thigh and squeezed her hand.

“Can you cum one more time for me, baby?”

“I…I…it’s s-so much. It’s _so much_.”

“You can do it, baby,” she coaxed. “I’m right here. One more time for me.” She began to brush her thumb over his nipple.

Lance released with a sob. He arched his back hard and without realizing bit into Pidge’s thigh. His tight clenching pushed Shiro over the edge, already painted white from Keith’s own pleasure. The three men collapsed in a messy tangle, gasping.

Pidge giggled and applauded. “Perfectly done,” she said. “Thanks, boys.”

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Lance said with a grin. Pidge smiled up at him with a stretch and a yawn. “Sleep well?”

“Very,” she affirmed. “You?”

Lance’s face practically split from his grin. “You. Were. _Amazing_.”

Pidge chuckled and nuzzled his nose. “Anything I can replicate for you later?”

Lance’s grin faltered slightly. “Uh. Well… you _could_ , but I doubt you will. Actually, you know what? Never mind. I don’t remember anymore.”

Pidge raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Oh? Try me.”

Lance buried his face in his pillow and whined. “I don’t remember,” he insisted. “It was great though, so thank you?” Pidge huffed, punched him in the shoulder, and threatened to tickle him (knowing full well he was very, very ticklish) and he reluctantly relented. “You were, um, doing stuff with Allura. And you were super to mean to me,” he concluded with a pout.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Of course it was with Allura. Now, tell me about how I was mean but still amazing.”

Lance propped himself up on his elbows. “Well,” he said slowly, “you let me watch, but you didn’t let me touch myself.”

Pidge burst out laughing. “Oh Lance, that is so _you_.” He grinned sheepishly. “Now, who was top?”

“Allura,” he mumbled. “But you were, um, actively participating.”

Pidge chuckled again. “I kinda want to be mad at you for dreaming about Allura, but my dream was worse.” She grinned at him wickedly. Lance looked at her with hesitant curiosity and she continued. “Threesome,” she said simply.

“Oh yes?” Lance said eagerly, now very interested. “With who??”

“Keith and Shiro.”

Lance wrinkled his nose. “You dreamed about doing it with two gay guys? That’s weird.”

“Not me. You,” Pidge grinned, a laugh clearly held just *barely* in place.

“What?!” Lance sputtered. “Seriously, Pidge? _That’s_ what you wanted to see?”

Pidge’s laugh came spilling out. “I just like seeing you wrecked, hon.”

Lance’s cheeks burned slightly at the pet name, but he was hardly placated. “Did I at least top? Tell me I topped. No wait—is that worse?”

“Don’t worry, you had fun,” Pidge said sympathetically, patting his shoulder.

“Piiiidge,” Lance groaned. “Two? Really?”

“Hey, you dreamed about my rival.”

“Yeah, well, Keith is _my_ rival,” Lance protested.

“Not sexually,” Pidge pointed out. “Unless all your compliments for Shiro mean more than you’ve let on.”

“Not at all,” Lance huffed. “I can appreciate a thing of beauty without wanting to bone it. I have a sense of decorum. Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“You topped Keith if that helps your ego. Well,” she paused, “I mean you entered him but he was uh… in charge.”

“Dammit Pidge!” Lance said as Pidge laughed again.

“You had fun, I promise,” she said with breathless amusement.

“So Shiro was top?! Pidge, I would have died.”

“Keith manages it just fine, Mr. Rival.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed. He did not like where this was going. “And where were you during all of this?”

“Holding your hand. To comfort you,” she added. “But don’t worry—you took it like a champ. And again: you had fun.”

Lance glared at her (but with good humor). “I can never look at them the same way again. You realize that, right?”

“Pfft. You’ll never look at Allura the same way again, either.”

“Only if she starts wearing a librarian costume. Ow! Hey!” he said, fending off Pidge’s playful swat. “You seriously are so mean to me.”

“Need me to hold your hand?” she teased. He scowled and she laughed again. “What is with us, dreaming about our partners getting plowed by other people?”

“I dunno, but at least we both wanted the other person to have a good time?” Lance said.

“Pretty sure I’d have the most fun with you,” Pidge said with a smile and a kiss. “I’m kinda crazy about you.”

Lance happily returned the kiss. “I’m pretty crazy about you, too.” They exchanged a few fond kisses. “You know, we do have some time until we need to meet up with the Frovlians again,” he said mischievously.

Pidge laughed and the two finally put the giant bed to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> While I fully admit this was utterly shameless porn, my beloved Pidgance did have equal opportunity shenanigans, so… that’s something? Also, this is set about 4 months after my second Pidge is a Girl story, so it *does* show character growth in that they have overcome most of their insecurities as a couple. If Lance had admitted to dreaming about naked sexytimes with Allura at the start of their relationship, I think poor Pidge would have cried. …..so I’m not a bad person. It’s all to show growth. *sweats nervously*
> 
> The Allura/Pidge stuff was difficult for me. I’m a straight cis girl who enjoys the D (and thus probably why I love yaoi stuffs—lots of D!) and that’s likely why I know nothing about girl love pairings. So, I figured Lance would just dream of typical trashy porn…? Plus, let’s face it: he wouldn’t last five minutes if his girlfriend and longtime crush were doing it hardcore. So, ta-da! He got a tease show. Lucky boi. Sorry to anyone who reads GL/is bi/is lesbian if this was not hot or a bad stereotype or something.
> 
> Pidge, on the other hand, basically went full fujoshi on him. Go figure. That pairing would *never* happen in my head canon, btw, because Keith is way too protective of his man. “No touches him but me!!!” Shiro might go for it in a “It would be rude to refuse” kind of way, but also he is a Space Dad and probably still thinks Pidge and Lance are 15 and 17. Sorry Pidge. No one is double-teaming your boy.
> 
> Final note: not only is this a work of fiction, but porn in general is just fantasy of what folks would like to have happen in sex. That means you can skip prep work, condoms, lube, or whatever. Don’t just shove it in raw and dry like Keith omg. Just don’t. Omg. Pidge’s subconscious was only patient for Lance? I dunno. Just don’t.
> 
> Oh! And I'm working on part four (fluff drabbles) and part five (just plain mean), but they won't be out for a little bit. See ya then and thanks for reading. <3 Comments and kudos = author fuel if you want more stuff sooner. >3<


End file.
